


Kindaichi is a Precious, Innocent Child and Needs To Be Protected (Part 1)

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="http://commandereyebrows.tumblr.com/post/131063873959/its-exactly-what-it-looks-like">this beautiful art.</a><br/><a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Kindaichi is a Precious, Innocent Child and Needs To Be Protected (Part 1)

8-17-15  
Prompt: Kindaichi Is a Precious Innocent Child And Needs To Be Protected (Part 1)  
Pairing: IwaOi  
Rating: Mature  
  
“I am counting on you, Oikawa.” Hanamaki was staring at them way too intently for eight in the morning.   
  
“What the fuck do you want, Makki?” Hajime groaned. Hanamaki stared at them for a moment more, then turned and walked into the clubroom.   
  
“What was that all about?” Oikawa asked. Hajime shrugged.  
  
“Makki being Makki, I guess,” he answered. Oikawa hummed and they walked into the clubroom together. “Hey, did your sister ever give you an answer for Tuesday?” he asked as they started changing.  
  
“Yeah, she said Takeru’s party doesn’t start until four, so if we come right after practice we’ll only be an hour late,” Oikawa answered.  
  
“Big date?” Matsukawa asked.  
  
“Is it any of your business?” Hajime retorted at the same time that Oikawa answered, “My nephew’s turning ten and he wanted Iwa-chan at his birthday party.”  
  
“That’s adorable,” Watari commented.   
  
“Does he know you’re gate crashing Oikawa?” Makki snickered. Oikawa scowled, but otherwise refrained from rising to the bait. Hajime rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt.  
  
The team fell silent. Then,  
  
“God damn it, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki groaned, and Matsukawa started cheering.  
  
“What?” Hajime snapped. “What could I possibly have done to let you down, Makki?” He spun around to face his team, and Oikawa let out a squeak.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he said, his voice much too calm. “You might want to put a shirt on.” Hajime turned back to retort, only to find Oikawa’s face turning bright red and covering his face with his hands.  
  
“What?” Hajime demanded, spinning to face the team. Hanamaki was glaring at him, Matsukawa was still cheering, Kindaichi looked confused, Kunimi horrified, and the rest were all somewhere in between. “Would someone care to let me in on the joke?” Watari let out a chuckle.  
  
“Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san had a bet going as to which of the two of you would be the more, ah, submissive,” he explained. Hajime stared at him in confusion.  
  
“Oh my god,” Matsukawa howled, clutching Hanamaki’s shoulder as he doubled over. “Pay up, Makki!”  
  
“I can’t believe this,” Hanamaki groaned. He started digging in his bag, pulling out a note and handing it to Matsukawa. “Iwaizumi, I am disappointed. You just cost me my entire creampuff budget for the next two weeks.”  
  
“What did I do?!” Hajime cried.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly. Hajime felt a gentle touch against the skin on his back, Oikawa’s fingertips running along the marks that he had left last night when he had-  
  
“Oh my god,” Hajime groaned. He dropped his head into his hands. “I told you to be careful,” he growled. Oikawa’s defense was drowned out by Matsukawa’s guffaws. “How did you even know we-”  
  
“Do not finish that sentence,” Kunimi interrupted. “You’ve scarred Kindaichi enough for one morning.”  
  
“Scarred me how?” Kindaichi was looking around the team with furrowed brows and wide eyes. Kunimi made a pitying noise and patted him on the arm.  
  
“We’ll explain when you’re older, Kunimi-chan,” Hanamaki said.  
  
“Explain what?!” Kindaichi screeched, and Hanamaki laughed.  
  
“Kill me,” Hajime groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful art.](http://commandereyebrows.tumblr.com/post/131063873959/its-exactly-what-it-looks-like)  
> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
